Teen Wolf: Memorial Day picnic
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Derek decides to throw a picnic for everyone on Memorial day.They go swimming and have fun with each other..Please read and let me know what you think.


A/n I decided to do a Teen Wolf one-shot about Derek and Stiles throwing a picnic for the pack and each enjoying others company om memorial day.

Hope you enjoy:) Just to let you know the Hale house was rebuilt last year and Derek and Stiles have been together for a year and Allison and Scott 3 years and Lydia and Jackson have been for 4 years now.

Chapter 1 Memorial Day

Derek pov:

Today Stiles and I are throwing a Memorial Day picnic for us and the pack since they didn't have school today Stiles's dad and Mrs McCall are coming Stiles was out picking up the food as we speak.I told him to get Hot dogs,hamburgers and salads such as Maccaroni salad and potato Salad which is my favorite,also I told him to get . McCall is making her famous green bean casserole and Mr Stilinski is just bringing drinks,silverware, and cups. Stiles should be back in the next couple of minutes,I saw Allison and Scott pulling up in the driveway,now walking over to me.

"Hey Derek thanks for inviting us,Do you need help with anything?"Allison asked politely.

"How about you and Scott move the picnic talbe over there"He said pointing over to the middle of the yard next to the pool.

She nodded and her and Scott moved the table where I wanted it and Stiles just showed up at the right time because I lit and the grill was ready so it was time to cook, Jackson and Lydia should be on there way to,they are like never on time for things and Lydia thinks she needs to put make up on every second.

"Hey Derek"Stiles said coming up to me.

"Yeah did you get everything on the list?"I asked hopefully

"Yes I sat it on the picnic table and here are the hotdogs and hamburgers,Are you doing the cooking?"Stiles asked curiously.

"Yes and your dad and Mrs McCall are coming,they are actually on there way over."I replied putting the hotdogs on the grill.

Lydia,Jackson,Mellisa and had finally made it.

"Thanks Derek for inviting me."She said walking over to the table.

I had helped set up the table and I had fixed over 20 Hotdogs and Hamburgers,now it was almost time to eat.

"Okay i just want to let everyone know that after dinner and once we rested our stomachs you are welcome to go swimming..

"I no I can't I have to back in to work"Stiles dad and Scott's mom had said.

"Mom you just got here and you have to go back into work."Scott said sadly.

I guess he missed his mom, he had told me that he doesn't see much of his mom.

"Alright everyone dig in."I said.

We all sat and ate and actually laughed.A year ago we all were at each other's throat and we didn't get along,and now I have the best boyfriend in the world and great friends.

"Hey Derek next time can you not burn the hotdogs".Jackson said playfully.

I glared at him with my red looked scared but laughed it off.

"Maybe next time you can cook for two hours".I said matter of factly. he shut up after that.

We all finished eating and we were now all fool Stiles 's dad and Mellisa had left 15 minutes later and now Stiles was cleaning up and everyone else was talking amougst themselves.

"Derek dinner was good"Lydia said smiling.

"Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it."I said and walked into the house.I decided to put some swimming trunks on and was soon after me Stiles came up and changed into his shorts as well.

"Derek thanks for dinner it was really good and it nice to see my father."Stiles said pulling me in a hug.

I hugged him back."Your welcome.I said giving him a chaste kiss.

We went back down and everyone was ready to get into the pool,it was a hot one today.

Before I knew it I was coming back up from being thrown in.

"Stiles I'm gonna get you"I said smiling evil.

"No you don't"Stiles said laughing

Stiles yelped and ran for his life.I finally caught up to him and threw him right in like he had done to me and the others were laughing and soon we were joined by the rest of them and we were splashing each other.

"Hey guys how about we play chicken where someone stand on your shoulders and try to get the other couple to fall over and whoever is the last one standing is the winner"Stiles suggested explaining the game.

"Yeah that actually sound like fun"Lydia said smiling

"Yea it does"The others said agreeing.

Stiles had gotten on my shoulders,and the girls had gotten on Jackson and Scott's shoulders.

Stiles and I went over to Allison and Scott and tried to knock them over and we succeeded so now it was just us against Lydia and Jackson Stiles was smiling trying to knock them down and it was kinda hard but I was stronger than all of them.

"You can't get us down"Jackson said laughing.

"You wanna make a bet"Stiles said smirking.

"Yeah"Jackson replied.

Derek and I had went over to them really fast and knocked Lydia in the water.

Jackson was pissed.

"I told you Derek and I would win".Stiles reminded them.

Scott and Allison cheered for us.

After the laughter had died down I started a fire and we sat around it just talking and eating smores, I caught Stiles yawning.

"You tired Stiles?"I asked.

"Just a little I had so much fun today."He replied tiredly.

"Yeah I'm ready to go home and go to sleep myself."Allison said rubbing her eyes, she was almost passed out on Scott.

Everyone had left and I cleaned our messes up from the smores and Stiles was staying over so we went up to bed.

"Goodnight Derek I love you"He said and turned over.

"Love you to"I said and fell into a dreamless sleep.I was exhausted.

The End!

I hoped you enjoyed it.

Thanks

Samilynn23

Please review review:)


End file.
